


Time-Lapse

by Thinkgazer (Vetyver)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but no creeping), Artistic Liberties, Fanart, Gen, Get ready to scroll for full effect, Let’s beat every speck of dust from this metaphor, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetyver/pseuds/Thinkgazer
Summary: Fanart: a snapshot from Sahiya’s lovely one-shot of the same name.





	Time-Lapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time-Lapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109821) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Turns out I’m a total sucker for the post-Endgame-insecure-Peter-but-EVERYBODY-LIVES trope?
> 
> Sahiya’s fic is one of the most beautiful examples I’ve ever read; so sensitive and wonderfully evocative. Please go check it out!
> 
> I’ve tried to capture some of my feelings from reading it here. Artistic choice to upload so big that you’ll have to keep scrolling right for the full pic 😆
>
>> _He was worrying everyone. Again. He knew it wouldn’t help if he withdrew into himself, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. He got a cup of coffee and went and sat in the corner of the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. Everyone else was eating––Happy was cooking, which meant it’d actually be edible––and talking, it was actually kind of loud, louder than it should have been for the number of people, and––_
>> 
>> _“You wanna read a book together?”_
>> 
>> _Peter looked up. Morgan was standing in front of him, clutching several books to her chest. She looked nervous but also... determined._
>> 
>> _“Sure,” he said, because he wasn’t actually going to say no to a four-year-old. “Come on up.” She climbed up on the sofa next to him. Peter could feel Tony watching them, but he didn’t look up. “Which one do you want me to read to you?”_
>> 
>> _She shook her head. “I’m going to read to you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [my Tumblr (thinkgazer)](https://thinkgazer.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
